My Confession
by Amuto.kiss
Summary: Ikuto se siente abatido por sus sentimientos pero una subida a un arbol puede cambiarlo todo... :)


Sé que algunos de mis fics no tienen mucho objetivo o coherencia pero espero que les guste ! ;)

Gracias por entrar a leer ! Recuerden que lo que está en **cursiva son pensamientos**

**My Confession**

Bajo el cálido cielo marrón estaba cierto peli azul recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol con la mirada perdida, pensando en la dueña de larga cabellera rosada, él sabía muy bien que a ella le gustaba otro hombre pero comenzaba a dudar de eso ya que ella no se le acercaba como antes a esa persona; a pesar de que el peli azul tuviera cinco años más que ella, lo único en lo que podía pensar era sobre lo hermosa que ella era, como sus gestos mostraban tantos sentimientos, como es que se ve tan adorable cuando se sonrojaba, como es que tenía esa esbelta y linda figura, como es que se pudo enamorar de una chica cuya edad era 5 años menor que el? Estaba demente? Eso era seguro pero…cada vez que la veía quedaba abrumado de tan preciosa y angelical figura con mirada ámbar de un color brillante y pareciera que sus mejillas fueron hechas de porcelana por su gran textura, ese aroma que desprendía de su pequeña y frágil cuerpo hacen querer abrazarla, eso era en lo que él pensaba, realmente estaba teniendo una guerra consigo mismo. Mientras el miraba el cielo, imágenes de ella se aproximaban lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y se acomodó en el césped verdoso donde ahora reposaba todo su cuerpo y se volteaba para que todo su peso quedara en solo una parte de la cadera, la pierna y su brazo y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido en cuestión de minutos.

.

.

.

-Ikuto!, Ikuto!..Despierta ya! –decía una y otra vez la peli rosada moviendo el hombro derecho del chico.

-Ohhoa…-bostezo el chico girándose en dirección en donde ella se encontraba y pudo percibir su mirada profunda clavarse en la de él, la analizo unos segundos y volvió a cerrar los ojos de nuevo –Amu…cinco minutos más…- pidió el chico volviéndose a poner en la misma posición que antes.

-Ikuto! Ya levántate! Pronto comenzara a llover y ahí viene el cuidador del parque, no puedes estar recostado aquí, esta es un área solo para plantas!...-regaño ella con tono desesperado y molesto.

El chico no tardó en reaccionar, tomo a la peli rosa de la cintura y con mucha facilidad salto hacia el árbol y subió por el rápidamente, hizo a la chica a un lado y se acomodaron en una gruesa rama. Los dos veían con atención al cuidador del parque que se aproximaba y observaba hacia todas partes, luego de unos minutos pequeñas gotas comenzaron a descender del cielo y se pudo divisar a lo lejos como caía un rayo cerca de una montaña. La chica empezó a temblar de frio y no solo por eso sino que era una chica de catorce años muy asustadiza por los rayos y las alturas, por otra parte el chico se percató de inmediato de que estaba temblando, soltó una pequeña risita y se quitó el suéter negro que traía puesto y se lo puso encima de los hombros de la peli rosa.

-Oye no te rías…-la chica apunto con su dedo índice el rostro del peli azul y le lanzo una pequeña ramita del árbol.

-Ya, ya, ya es solo que es muy divertido y lindo ver esa escena tuya con la cara roja…-comento el chico con una sonrisa lasciva, observando cada movimiento que hacia la chica sin perderse nada.

-Porque siempre te tienes que estar burlando de mí?...-pregunto ella casi en susurro analizando el comentario del chico.

-Porque eres la mejor persona para molestar…-respondió divertido el peli azul y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Tsk…no debi preguntar…-

-Porque? Acaso te he puesto nerviosa?...-la sonrisa de chico era sensual y sensible ciertamente se divertía mucho con la situación.

-C-claro que no!...-

-Segura? Entonces por qué tartamudeas tanto? Pareces una manzana bien madura…-el peli azul la acorralo contra el grueso tronco del árbol y procuro que no fuera a caer de él, posando sus manos a cada extremo de su cabeza acercándose cada vez más a su rostro.

-A-Aléjate…- pidió ella con los ojos casi entrecerrados.

-Amu…estas usando brillo labial?...-pregunto extrañado.

-T-Tenia los labios partidos…esta mañana…-

-Tienen sabor?...-la chica lo miro asombrada ante tal comentario, buscaba palabras que pudiera decirle pero él ya estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Que estas…haciendo?...-en su rostro sintió el frio contacto de la mano del peli azul, el chico alzo el pequeño mentón de ella y lo elevo hasta su rostro.

-Tratando de mantener el poco autocontrol que tengo pero…no me está funcionando…-

-A que…te refieres?…-la cautivante esencia del chico la estaba aturdiendo _**¿puede haber un aroma así en un chico?**_ _**¿Acaso él quería matarme de nervios?**_

-En realidad tú…me enloqueces…-

-Iku…-sin terminar, el peli azul ya la había besado dejando salir todo el amor y el deseo que sentía por ella, la tomo suavemente de la cintura con sus dos brazos hasta rodearla completamente y la acerco más a él, el beso cada vez fue más tierno y apasionado ella le sostenía por el cuello y lo apretaba más a ella, la chica estaba fascinada y conmocionada con el sabor y la fluidez que tenía el chico para besar, sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda a ella realmente le encantaba esa sensación que solo él podía producir, el chico por su parte disfrutaba cada segundo el sabor y la suavidad de los labios de la peli rosada al fin la tenía a su lado y la estaba besando pensar eso ciertamente le encantaba, sus labios se separaron para así poder tomar más aire, sus miradas se encontraron, estaban a escasos milímetros uno del otro, el la volvió a besar pero ahora eran besos cortos, uno tras otro, tan lento que cada caricia era un momento mágico para ellos, el peli azul se separó de ella y con su dedo pulgar recorrió toda la mejilla izquierda de ella, lo movía suavemente y ella veía a los ojos al peli azul, este se percató de ello y volteo a mirarla.

-Iku…to…- las mejillas de la chica estaban totalmente sonrojadas, al mirar esa faceta de ella, el solo sonrió dejando ver los relucientes dientes del chico. Sin darse cuenta la lluvia había parado y al percatarse de ello, el chico bajo de un salto de aquel árbol.

-Ven…-la chica movió su cabeza en respuesta diciéndole que no podía hacerlo.

-Yo te voy a atrapar…- el chico alzo sus manos y en ellas rápidamente se encontró la chica, su vista observo la de él sintiendo los alientos uno del otro -¿Lo ves?...estas bien…- ella asintió y se alejó medio metro de él.

-Eres tan encantadora…-dijo el en un tono sensual pero a la vez de emoción.

-Callate…- inevitablemente contesto sonrojándose.

-Realmente me gustas…Amu-

-¿Qué?...-

-Lo que oíste…te puedo volver a besar?...-el peli azul se fue inclinándose suavemente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-N-No…- la voz de la chica no convenció al peli azul ya que este tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada y con una mirada serena que le hacía entender que no estaba de acuerdo con su respuesta.

-Tu voz me dice otra cosa…-

-N-No es nada, tu…solo quieres molestarme…solo es otra de tus bromas…- contesto ella con cierta decepción y verdad en sus palabras. Él la observo un tanto sorprendido pero no lo suficiente como para detener sus palabras.

-Eres una tonta…-la chica volteo a verlo con sorpresa no esperaba esas palabras del chico no imagino que fuera a decirle algo así- Se ve que aún no sabes cuales son las indirectas, **tu**…eres la única chica que me ha interesado en toda mi vida, **tu**…en verdad me gustas,** tú**… has hecho que sonría más veces de las que puedo contar, poco a poco **tú** fuiste siendo mi única felicidad, te convertiste en mi vida, mi mundo giraba alrededor de ti, no esperaba caer en tus redes pero lo hice y aquí estoy…-la chica estaba asombrada ante tal confesión estaba tan atónita que no tenía palabras que decirle- Estoy pidiéndote…que me des una oportunidad…- pequeñas y delgadas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por el delicado rostro de la peli rosada, el chico al ver esto entro en pánico y tomo su rostro apartando sus lágrimas y preguntándole que era lo que le pasaba, ella solo alzo los brazos y rodeo su cuello sus labios tocaron los de él haciendo que el peli azul se exaltara un poco ante tal movimiento, ciertamente no se lo esperaba pero siguió besándola, sus manos levantaron la cintura de la chica y la apretó más hacia él, de modo que el chico abrazaba los muslos de la chica y los pies de la ella rozaban apenas el césped.

-Desde ahora ¿eres **mía** verdad?...-dijo él una vez que separaron sus labios, dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica. Ella giro un poco el rostro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De verdad te gusta alguien como yo?...-

-…..-

-Ikuto…-

Te amo…-le confeso con una sonrisa radiante- creo que me gustas **más** que eso…- el sonrojo de la chica apareció violentamente.

-No hagas que la situación se ponga más vergonzosa hablar de esto realmente me da pena…-El chico solo rio ante los pequeños pucheros que comenzaban de parte de la chica.

Desde ese momento han sido novios y ella que pensaba que cuando tuviera novio y él sea mayor por dos años seria mucha edad, pero ahora reconoce el significado detrás de esas palabras ya que su novio es cinco años mayor que ella sabe muy bien que _**en el amor la edad no importa**_ ¿Verdad?

Muy bien eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado estaba tan inspirada *¬*

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :)


End file.
